


Make You Feel My Love

by shk_1991



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Betrayal, Castles, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Hope, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: Being a 19 year old prince isn’t fun when you’re Even...His parents are desperately trying to find him a mate but it isn’t easy when your son is an omega and has to be wed before his 20 birthday.One night Even sneaks out of the castle with the help of his best friend and servant Mikael…Here he meets a certain green eyed boy who takes his breath away…Could this be love at first sight?





	1. I Need To Get Out Of Here

 

  * Oslo – Castle – Living room – Friday - 22:25



“What was the problem with this alpha?” The king looked at his son sitting in an arm chair, Even slowly sighed “We just didn’t click dad and he wants a female omega… he was pressured to go on this date by his dad” The king looked at his queen who was sitting beside Even in another arm chair “Ok… so who’s next…” Even sighed standing up from the chair crossing his arms “Dad… can I please take a break… I’m tired out from going on all these dates”

“Even we don’t have time for a break!” Even looked at his father in shock by his outburst “But dad…” “NO! You listen to me you’ll keep going on the dates you’re told… the time is running out … pull yourself together – be a man for crying out loud!”

Even looked hurt at his dad and then over at his mom who looked down “I’m sorry for disappointing you, my king” he then turned and left the room, he didn’t want to cry in front of his father.  

  * Oslo – Castle – King & Queen’s bedroom – Friday -  23:01



“I’m serious about this my love, he just haven’t found that special connection jet” The king sighed deeply they had tried for over a year to find a proper mate for his first born son, Even “I just don’t get it… why is it so hard! It wasn’t hard for me – look at us” The queen smiled softly at her soulmate “But you my love is an alpha… it’s different”

The king sat down on their bed looking at the queen moving over against him “I wish sometimes that he would have been born an alpha” The queen nodded “It would have helped him a lot – but I wouldn’t change who Even is for the world” The king slowly brought his queen down for a quick kiss “I wouldn’t either… but sometimes it would have been easier…”

What the king and queen didn’t know was that Even was standing outside their door listing in on their conversation, it sadden him that he couldn’t be the prince they wanted him to be. 

  * Oslo – Castle – Even’s room – Friday - 23:10



Even returned to his chambers and closed the door behind him sighing, he was tired after a long day of being pushed against a new alpha and he knew he could look forward to another one to deal with soon.

The thing is that Even is 19 years old and a prince have to be married before his 20 birthday which is less than 6 months away, he had gone on so many dates by now that it almost bored him.

He sat down on his bed and tried to keep himself together when suddenly a knock on his door was heard “Yeah?”

The door opened and a blonde haired girl looked inside “Good… you’re awake…” Even chuckled “As you can see… what do you want Noora?” She walked over to his bed and dropped down beside him “Just chat… how was your date today?”

Even rolled his eyes “Can we please talk about something else? I almost fell asleep in the middle of it because he was that boring” Noora couldn’t hold her chuckle back “Oh god… I’m sorry to hear that… I feel so bad about what mom and dad is you putting you through” Even looked at her weird “Are you sure? Because what I can tell you are acting funny and laughing at the same time? What’s going on?”

Noora suddenly felt her cheeks redden “Do you remember William, Prince of England?” Even nodded, three months ago they had, had a visit from England and Noora and their prince had been very attached to each other all the time they were here and they have kept in contact ever since. “Well… he is going to ask for my hand!” She squealed and Even chuckled taking her in for a hug “That’s amazing, I’m happy for you”

Noora just kept smiling “I just know he is the right one – you know” Even nodded and kept smiling but deep inside he didn’t. Noora ruffled her brother’s hair “You’ll meet your mate soon too” Even sighed “I hope so, but I want to go to sleep Noor, I’m really tired…”

Noora kissed her brothers cheek and left the room and as soon as she had left he could finally fall apart inside – how could it be so easy for her when it was so hard for him?

 

  * Oslo – Castle – Even’s room – Saturday 01:03



“You cal… what are you?” Even’s servant and best friend Mikael had just walked through the door and to his surprise it was to see Even out of bed looking like he was going somewhere. “Mikael… you are my best friend and have been all my life… I need to get out of this place… not tomorrow… not in a week… right now”

Mikael nodded no “Even…” Even held up a hand “I know it’s forbidden but… it’s killing me staying in here… and I disappoint everyone around me… I’m sick and tired… I need air Mikael!”

Mikael knew what Even meant, Even had been held in the castle since he had turned out to be an omega and he knew it was killing him “Ok… one hour… and not a second more… come with me and hold that hoodie of yours down”

Even almost jumped Mikael holding him in a tight hug “Thank you!” Mikael chuckled at him “It never gets easy with you does it?”

Mikael had been brought to the castle when he was six years old because of his mother started working as the kitchen chef, they boys had been together from that day and forward and Even made sure Mikael was well taken care off by giving him the job as his servant and nearest contact person.  

“Let’s go”

 

  * Olso – Down town – Bar – Saturday - 01:48



“So… this is where you go in your free time?” Even chuckled at Mikael while they sat down at the bar “Shut up, I know it’s not as fine as the castle” Even held a hand up “I didn’t mean it like that! I love this! Let’s grab a drink or something?”

Mikael order a beer and a cola and handed the cola to Even “Here you go” Even looked at him with a lifted eyebrow “Are you kidding me?” Mikael nodded seriously “I’m not giving you alcohol… if the queen and king smell it on you… They will kick me out without blinking… I’m going to the bathroom… stay here I’ll be right back”

With that Mikael left and Even was alone finally getting to look around the bar and over at all the people having the time of their life. There were people dancing, laughing and kissing.

“Do you always stare at people like that?”

Even turned around and meet two green eyes “Uh… no…” The green eyed boy smiled at him and sat down in the empty seat beside him “What’s your name beautiful?” Even felt himself blush and looked down at his hands he didn’t quite know where to put now “Uh… Ev… I mean Mikael…”  

The boy chuckled “I’m Isak, nice to meet you Ev.. I mean Mikael” he put a hand out for Even to take and Even did suddenly feeling something he never felt before.

“Do you dance?” Even looked into Isak’s deep green eyes “I’m not sure I know how to?” Isak looked at him weirdly but stood grabbing Even’s hand “Come with me, I’ll show you”

Even didn’t quite know how but soon he found himself on the dance floor slowly moving with Isak to the rhythmed of the music playing. Isak showed him how to move and after some time Even got the hang of it.

Isak suddenly disappeared behind and he felt him holding him close from behind whispering in his ear “Move against me” and Even did, feeling himself give into every word Isak said.

Even was in a dream world loving every moment of this dance when suddenly “What the fuck!” Even looked up and noticed Mikael standing with crossed arms “Didn’t I tell you to stay at the bar?” Even looked at a confused Isak back to an annoyed Mikael “This is Isak, Even this is Isak” Even made a serious look to him like please-play-along “Nice to meet you Isak, I’m sorry but we have to go”

Even sighed but looked at Isak “Yeah I’m sorry, it was really nice meeting you” Isak smiled at Even taking him all in “Can I see you again? Maybe tomorrow? Same place?” Even looked at Mikael in a begging way and Mikael held himself to his forehead but nodded. Even smiled back at Isak “Yes… meet me at the bar at 01.00”

Isak leaned in and left a quick kiss to Even’s cheek “See you tomorrow then… Mikael…”

 

 

 

 


	2. Can I Kiss You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 <3 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like the story <3

  * Olso – Castle – Even’s room – Saturday - 02:30



“So… why did that boy call you Mikael?” Mikael finally dared to ask when they arrived back in Even’s room safely. Even blushed but couldn’t help himself from smiling “Well… I couldn’t tell him my real name could I?” Mikael noticed the redness on his best friends cheeks “You like him?”

Even looked straight up into Mikael eyes “What? No….” Mikael chuckled and crossed his arms “You do… omg…” Even blushed even deeper “I don’t know jet – ok! I just… my whole body want to get to know him…” Mikael laughed softly “Please don’t give me the details”

Even rolled his eyes “Not like that your idiot! Stop teasing! I just… I don’t know anything about him other than his name is Isak and he is one hell of a dancer – I want to know more” Mikael smiled softly “And that’s ok, just… don’t put too much into it, you know you have to marry royal blood”

Even sighed “I know…” Mikael turned and was about to leave the room when… 

“Mikael? Why did you agree to help me meet up with him tomorrow?”

Mikael took a deep breath “Because you deserve happiness… and I haven’t seen you that happy in a long time” Even smiled back “You’re the best friend a prince could ever ask for”

  * Oslo – Castle – In the library – Saturday – 13:55



Even was doing a little research online “Isak… why does their have to be so many with that name…” Suddenly a picture came up and his eyes caught the green as he had yesterday “Bingo!”

Even didn’t have a Facebook profile but had hijacked Mikael’s – just for a second “Let’s see what I can find out about you”

Even found out for a first that Isak indeed was single, gay and… and an alpha… so that was why he could control him like he did the other night. Isak studied medicine, he wanted to become a doctor and turned 18… today?

Even looked at the date again – seriously? But it was true… he sat back a little and thought “Should I bring him a gift? NO… he mustn’t know I snooped around on his Facebook page”

“What are you looking at?”

Even closed the page on the computer “Nothing!” Noora sat down beside Even “Who’s Isak?” Even looked at his sister – he was so busted.

“No one… uh… Mikael forgot to log off last night… and… uh…”

Noora chuckled and patted his back “You’re terrible at lying… tell me the truth?”

Even took a deep breath and looked around “Noora… what I’m about to tell you… must never get out to mom and dad! Promise me!”

Noora nodded looking all excited “I promise Evy….”

“I meet someone… at a bar last night…”

Noora squealed “You went to a bar!?! You met someone!?! Is it that guy Isak?!” Even tried to calm his sister down “SHHH – Noora be quiet! Yes… and I just wanted to see if I could find something about him online”

Noora hugged her brother tight “I’m so happy for you! Is he royal?” Even then felt the sharp pain from within “He’s not…”

Noora pulled back from the hug “But… you can’t marry someone who isn’t royal?” Even looked down “I know… I just… when he touched me last nig…”

“HE TOUCHED YOU!!” Noora gasped and Even had to quite her down again “NO! Not like that! For Christ sake – he just touched my hand.. and then spark…”

Noora smiled at Even she just wanted him to be happy either way “I’ll support you… no matter what brother” Even smiled at his sister “I love you… thank you”

  * Olso – Bar – Sunday – 01:15



“I don’t think he is coming…” Even sighed he began to play with his fingers Mikael took a zip of his beer “I think we should just head b…”

“You came”

Even heard the soft voice coming from the person he had been looking forward to see all day, he looked up and meets green “Hi Isak…” Isak smiled at him and then at Mikael “Hi Even…” Mikael looked at him weirdly but then remembered “Hello there…”

“Even, weren’t you going to the bathroom?” Even said directly to Mikael and Mikael nodded, he didn’t have to but got the hint. Isak sat down in front of him “Is he your boyfriend? Please tell me no?” Even blushed and nodded no “No he is my best friend, just really protective…”

Isak made a relaxed sound “I’m happy to hear that, want something to drink?” Even suddenly remembered something “Yeah a beer would be nice – but I’ll pay – see it as a birthday present…” When he said that out loud he stiffened and began to blush even redder.  

“You stalked me…?” Even looked at Isak who were smirking at him “Are you mad?” Isak nodded no “I tried to find you on Facebook to do the same, but it wasn’t easy… do you know how many Mikael’s there is on Facebook… I’ll tell you… over 50.000” Even felt himself giggle and stopped right that second… a giggle? “Please make that sound again?”

Even looked into Isak eyes feeling deeply red from blushing “I don’t know where that came from” Isak slowly let his hand touch Even and while doing so the bartender came with the drinks – Even was shocked by the spark hitting him again and pulled his hand back fast so the beer landed all over him. “Oh… shit… you’re all wet…” Even looked at Isak slowly nodded, how stupid could he be.

“I live a few blocks from here – you can borrow a shirt or something if you want?” Even looked over noticing Mikael talking to a girl so he made a decision “I would were much like that… just give me a sec”

Even then went over to Mikael “I’m going out for some fresh air – I’ll be back in 10 min or so…” Mikael nodded at that and kept talking to the beautiful blonde in front of him.

  * Olso – Outside an apartment – Sunday – 02:15



“I just need to inform you that I don’t live alone – I live in a collective with two others” Even nodded pulling his hoodie closer to himself “Ok” Isak chuckled “Why do you hide yourself like that?” Even smiled at him indecently “I’m just cold…”

They walked into the apartment and Even wasn’t surprised by the size of it but loved that this was Isak’s home “It’s a lovely place” Isak looked at Even “It’s not a castle…” “Why do you say that?!” Even replayed afraid that he knew, Isak looked at him confused “Uh… it’s a way of saying it’s small… are you ok?” Even nodded relaxing again “Yeah sorry…”

When they walked inside Isak room Even let himself take a good look around, a bed, a little table with a lap top on it, a cabinet for cloths (he thought) and nothing else.

“You’re staring again” Isak chuckled while picking out a shirt for him to wear – Isak walked back to him and handed him a grey hoodie “How about this?”

Even took it and then blushed again “Where can I change?” Isak chuckled “In here?” Even bite his lip “Could you turn around?” Isak nodded and turned letting Even have his privacy.

“Ok… I’m done…” Isak turned and smirked at the sight “You look… beautiful” Even blushed, he loved feeling Isak around him, he would never take his hoodie off “Thank you…”

“Can I kiss you?”

Even didn't know what to say and before he could say anything Isak connected their lips in a sweet kiss... 

 


	3. The Prince Of Norway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 <3 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos <3

 

  * Oslo – Isak’s apartment – Sunday – 02:32



Even pulled back suddenly remembering that he shouldn’t be doing this, Isak looked at him confused “Hey, are you ok?” Even nodded no because he really wasn’t… When Isak had kissed him it had exploded inside him and he knew all of a sudden what Noora was talking about a few days ago.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this” Isak was confused and when Even turned to leave out the door he grabbed his hand “I’m sorry if I scared you, I just couldn’t control myself – don’t tell me you didn’t feel the same thing I just did?” Even didn’t want to look at Isak because he really did but he couldn’t do this.

“I don’t even know you… it’s so confusing… I just…” Isak suddenly grabbed onto Even tugging him in for a hug “Me too… I never felt that spark kissing anyone before…” Even took a deep breath feeling secure in Isak’s arms “I know what you mean…” Isak kissed Even’s cheek still holding him close “Then don’t run out on me now… let’s get to know each other… Mikael…”

Even was pulled out of his trans by Isak calling him by his fake name, he pulled away from Isak, he looked at him one last time and then decided it was time to leave for real “I’m sorry… I can’t…” Even ran out the door leaving Isak really confused.

  * Oslo – Castle – Sunday – 03:34



“You’ve been quiet the whole way home?” Mikael said when they reached Even’s room door, Even nodded “I just…” Mikael nodded “You went home with him, didn’t you?” Even looked at Mikael surprised “How did you know?” Mikael chuckled and pointed at Even’s new shirt and Even blushed “Yeah I did…”

“He kissed me…” Mikael’s face expression suddenly turned serious “Ok.” Even felt tears in the corners of his eyes “And… he is the one… without even knowing who he is… I just know… and I can’t be with him…” Mikael let a hand fall on Even’s shoulder as a support “I’m really sorry Even… I really am… I wish I could change the world…”

Even let one tear fall but dried it off quickly “I just… I don’t know…” Even tried to smile at Mikael “Thank you for being here… I better get some sleep… my mom found some alpha I have to meet tomorrow…” Mikael nodded giving Even a quick hug before leaving.

  * Oslo – Castle – Sunday – 10:03



“So his name is Christoffer, he is 21 and from Sweden…” Even sighed looking himself in the mirror one last time, his eyes was a little puffy he hadn’t slept at all. “Are you listening?” The queen asked her son, Even turned and tried to smile at his mother “Yeah, sorry… didn’t sleep very well last night…” The queen walked up to him and looked him over “You look beautiful…” Even smiled again softly “Thanks mom… I’ll be right out…”

Even looked himself in the mirror one last time and sighed “Well… let’s get this show on the road…”

 

  * Oslo – Castle – Sunday – 13:21



“So… do you want some more coffee?” Christoffer asked Even nicely, Even nodded no “I’m good…” Christoffer just nodded and grabbed himself some more, they were sitting in the west wing of the castle. “So what do you search for in a partner?” Even was a little surprised by Christoffer asking him all these question “Uh… I’m kind of old fashion… I’m looking for love, security and making a family at some point” Christoffer nodded and took a zip of his coffee “Me too…” Even looked at Christoffer “Really?” Christoffer nodded “I don’t see this as a job… I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t like me… at least I seek a best friend who can be a good husband and father for my kids”

Even nodded and smiled “Well that’s a plus” Christoffer chuckled “You have a nice smile… you should use it more” Even blushed a little “Stop it…” Christoffer nodded no “I won’t if I can make you blush like that… you truly are beautiful… I’m really happy you decided to meet up with me today”

Even didn’t dare to tell Christoffer that he hadn’t decided to meet him – he had been pushed into it “Me too… you seem nice Christoffer” Christoffer smiled at him “Please… call me Chris”

  * Oslo – Castle – Sunday – 16:53



“Well it was very nice to meet you Even… I would very much like to see you again…” Chris smiled at him, his mom and dad was standing beside him talking to his mom and dad “You too… it was fun…”

The king smiled happily “I thought about maybe arranging a ball while you’re still in Oslo?” Chris and his family was in and just as they left the arrangement began.

Even played happy for his mom and dad, they were absolutely sure of Chris being his mate…

 

  * Oslo – Castle / Even’s room – Sunday – 20:53



“Yeah?”

Mikael opened the door into Even’s room “I just wanted to ask how it all went today?” Even looked at him and sighed deeply “Christoffer / Chris seems nice… so it’ll properly be him I’m choosing…” Mikael looked at him weird “But Even you can’t…”

Even pulled at hand up in front of him “Stop… I know what you’re going to say… but… I just don’t want to fight anymore… I’m just happy I got to feel what I felt so I know what it felt like… I’m a prince… it’s my duty and job to marry royal blood… so… just support me through this… I’m going to need your support…”

Mikael sighed sadly for his best friend “Of course… I’ll be here…”

 

  * Oslo – Bar – Thursday – 01:35



Mikael was sitting in the bar with his third beer… arranging the ball at the castle was hard… seeing his best friend suffer being someone he wasn’t… was harder…  the ball was tomorrow and he knew it would be the longest day ever…

“Hi Even…”

Mikael just took another zip of his beer when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at… Isak…

“Do you know where Mikael is? I really need to speak to him” Mikael noticed how Isak looked, he looked like he hadn’t slept in days and was in pain “I’m sorry…  you can’t get to him…” Isak sighed deeply holding himself to his head “I really scared him off… god…” he dropped down in one of the chairs beside Mikael “I just… I can’t sleep, I can’t eat… it’s crazy cause I don’t really know him at all… my alpha sense just tells me… and I know it’s crazy… it tells me he is the one”

Mikael looked at Isak and took a big decision which could cost him his life at the castle “Ok… Isak I need to tell you something… and you mustn’t freak out… you mustn’t tell anybody…” Isak looked at Mikael a little confused “What are you saying Even?”

“My name isn’t Even… my name is Mikael… the guy who you have been with… is the prince of Norway… Even Bech Næsheim”


	4. What Are You Doing Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 <3 
> 
> Hope you guys like it <3 Please leave kudos and comments <3

  * Oslo – Bar – Thursday – 01:40



“Isak? Are you ok?” Isak still starred at Mikael after getting the big news “Isak???” Isak then got back to reality “I don’t believe you…” Mikael looked at him sighing taking another zip of his beer “I’m not lying to you…”  

Isak chuckled like he was crazy “But…. What… why….” Mikael nodded “He just wanted to get some air… I helped him out of the castle and then he meet you…” Isak nodded slowly taking it in “Ok…”

“But trust me, he wishes he weren’t a prince… I have been watching him all week and he misses you…” Isak sighed “But I can’t see him…” Mikael looked at him “No… he is working on getting ready for a ball which are being held tomorrow night for the Swedish king and queen and their alpha prince Christoffer… which is terrible…”

Isak eyes shot up and he looked serious at Mikael after hearing another alpha’s name “Why are they throwing them a ball?” Mikael sighed “Because they want Even and Christoffer to marry…”

“Mikael I need to see him…”

Mikael looked into Isak’s eyes seeing the alpha side of him “But we…” Isak nodded no and stood from the bar chair “Please Mikael… I just need to see him and tell him something…” Mikael closed his eyes to think for a second and then remembered how Even had been all week, sad and moody…

“Ok… meet me outside the castle… tomorrow night at 20 by the bridge leading to the castle… I’ll take you through the employees’ entrance…” Isak smiled at Mikael “Thank you so much!” Mikael just nodded and was about to leave the bar when he remembered something “Isak… wear a tux…”

  * Oslo – Castle – Friday – 20.38



The castle was filled with people from all over the world to celebrate something that hadn’t happened jet, Even stood beside Chris thinking this to himself just nodding and smiling as he was told. He was hundred percent sure of Chris proposing to him tonight and he needed to say yes even though he didn’t feel like it.  

“Wanna dance?” Chris suddenly spoke  putting his hand out of Even to take, Even wanted to say no but knew he had to so he took it and went with him to the dance floor, everyone clapping at that. “This is so awkward…” Even thought he whispered but Chris laughed softly at that “I know…” Even blushed “Oh sorry….” Chris nodded no “It’s okay… I feel the same way… maybe we sho….”

“Excuse me but could I maybe borrow your partner for a dance?”

….

Even felt himself stiffen and looked straight into the green eyes of Isak, Chris looked at Isak up and down “It’s kind of a bad time…” Even felt like he couldn’t breathe and wanted to run away – what was he doing here!?!

“But he promised me a dance…” Chris looked at Even and Even just nodded looking down “I’ll be right back Chris…” Chris took a deep breath and then went back to sit by the main table.

Isak took Even’s hands feeling him shiver and began to sway them around “How are you…” Even looked at him weird “How I am? Are you kidding me! What the hell are you doing here?” Isak sighed but kept dancing “Mikael told me everything… I meet him last night at the bar we meet at… I can’t let you do this Even…”

Even looked down at their feet moving “But don’t you understand… I have too…” Isak nodded no “Just… please don’t… please let me show you I’m good enough… I know I’m not a prince… but…” Even look up and showed Isak he had started to let tears fall “It’s not my choice to make Isak… I’m a prince… they want for me to marry royal blood… I can’t choose… don’t you understand!”

Even pulled himself away from Isak slowly leaving out the ball room trying not to catch any attention, Isak ran after…

 

  * Oslo – Castle – Outside Even’s room -Friday - 21.21



Even thought he was running quickly but Isak of course made it to his door before he did “Can’t you just leave me alone!” Isak nodded no trying to catch his breath “No! Even…” Even nodded no still letting tears fall “Isak I can’t do this…” Isak walked slowly up against him and made Even bump into the wall behind him “Tell me you didn’t feel the same thing I did when we kissed?”

Even sniffled and didn’t say a thing trying to avoid Isak’s eyes, Isak slowly let a hand go to his neck “Tell me… and I’ll go… I’ll leave and never come back” Even leaned into the touch loving the feeling of Isak touching him “I… can’t…”

“Even?! Are you out here?!?!” They pulled apart “Fuck it’s Chris… come with me…” Even pulled Isak into his room closing the door behind him locking the door. They stood there quietly listening to Chris voice fade away. Even sighed in relief “Isak, you have to…”

Even didn’t get a word more to say because Isak leaned forward connecting their lips in a kiss, Even felt it all again and moaned into the kiss, it made Isak grind against Even who stood against the door making the kiss deeper and Even followed his every move… When Isak pulled back he looked into Even’s blue eyes so soft now “Please don’t make me leave…”

Even nodded no and leaned in for another kiss which surprised Isak but he let Even take the lead for a little bit. They made out for a long time and Isak didn’t even notice how the two of them ended on Even’s bed but it was nice finally holding him again.

Suddenly there was a knock on Even’s bedroom door and Isak jumped up looking around for somewhere to hid, he ran into Even’s cabinet and closed the door behind him, Even tried his best to look his finest again and unlocked the door, he took a deep breath and opened it.

“Even… everyone is looking for you!” Mikael walked in the room saying and Even suddenly felt like he could breathe again “Close the door and lock it behind you… I need to show you something…” he walked over to his cabinet and revealed Isak. Mikael seamed calm and that made Even point at him and gasp “You helped him in didn’t you…” Mikael sighed softly “I did… Even I’m so…”

Even grabbed onto Mikael giving him a big hug “Thank you…” Mikael held onto his best friend “Your welcome…” When they pulled apart Mikael spoke again “So… what do we do?” Even looked at Isak and back at Mikael “Could you tell them I got sick or something?” Mikael nodded slowly “And what about…” He pointed at Isak and that made Isak cross his arms “Isak… you know my name!”

Even chuckled at that “Could you help him get out in the morning maybe…” Mikael looked at Even seriously “Are you sure that’s what you want?” Even nodded fast “Please… I know you already helped me so much but… please…” Mikael rolled his eyes “Ok… tomorrow at 6 I’ll knock 6 times and we will sneak him out before breakfast”

Mikael then left out the door leaving Even and Isak standing far a part from each other. “What will we do till dawn?” Isak suddenly spoke which left Even blushing “I thought we could talk… get to know each other and maybe… kiss a little more… and... you know” Isak smirked at Even and walked over to him putting his arms around him “Sounds like a perfect plan… I’m in!”


	5. So, you kept my hoodie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Oslo – Castle – Even’s room – Saturday – 02.06



“Want to borrow some sweats?”

Isak looked down at the tux he was wearing and then back at Even nodding “It would be more comfortable, thank you”  

Even went over to his closet and looked after some sweats, he pulled out two sets and suddenly thought of something. He put the sets down and went in the back of his closet where he had hid Isak’s hoodie. He then turned around showing Isak the hoodie, Isak smiled “So… you kept my hoodie?”

Even nodded and chuckled “I wear it every night, it calms me… you know the smell of you” Isak smirked at Even “Really?” Even felt himself blush and looked down at the hoodie “The only problem is that the smell is fading – so I hoped that maybe…”

Isak got the hint and walked over slowly taking it from Even with the sweat pants looking around “So, where can I change?” Even pointed at his private bathroom “the bathroom” Isak winked at him and turned walking into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Even began to change as well and he worked at it fast but he wasn’t as fast as Isak. Isak walked out of the bathroom noticing Even only wearing boxers. He was suddenly drawn to Even and within seconds he stood behind him letting his hand take him in a hold from behind making Even jump at the surprise “Your hands are cold…”

Isak chuckled and slowly let his lips touch Even’s neck holding him even tighter against him “Maybe you could warm them up?” Even automatically leaned into Isak’s kiss and slowly nodded. Isak slowly turned them and connected their lips in a deep loving kiss while guiding Even onto the bed.

He then moved on top of the omega while he kept kissing him and it turned into a make out session. “Isak… Isak…” Isak smirked into the kiss well aware of Even being hard against him, he leaned back a little looking into Even’s eyes “I got you…” Even looked with big eyes at him with red swollen cheeks “Please…”

Isak pushed his hand down his chest and down to the waistband of Even’s boxers, playing with it for a while kissing Even. He then let his hand cup him through his boxers, feeling how hard he was. It made Even gasp a bit “Isak…” Isak nodded and winked at him while he let his hand go down into the boxers and grabbed him for real.

Even couldn’t control what happened next and it left him with his head hidden behind a pillow “I’m so sorry… oh god…” Isak was trying to keep his cool and not laugh at the embarrassed omega “It’s okay… Even… come on… it just shows how much I turned you on”

Even looked out and found Isak just smiling at him “You do turn me on a lot… no one have ever touched me like that before” Isak smirked at him “Is it ok that I was the first then?” Even nodded slowly trying to smile at him even though he couldn’t stop thinking about that Chris maybe was the next who would be touching him like that…

“What are you thinking about?” Even looked at Isak who looked at him confused “Nothing” Even nodded no and went up from the bed “I’ll just go change, you just stay here…”

Even grabbed some clean boxers and the sweats and went into the bathroom before Isak could say more. He looked himself in the mirror and sighed, he wanted to be with Isak so bad and he knew he couldn’t because he had to maintain his virginity to the wedding night.

He could feel tears on his cheeks and he knew that it was because that he deep down knew that it would never get to be with Isak. He began to change and dried his eyes and went into the bedroom, Isak hadn’t moved a bit “Are you ok?”

Even looked into the green eyes and knew he couldn’t hide his sadness, he crossed his arms and nodded no, Isak stood from the bed and had him in his arms within seconds “Hey… hey… what’s wrong…” Even sobbed into Isak’s neck “I just… thought about us not being together… me getting married to someone else… and I don’t want too… sorry, I’m crazy I don’t even know you that well…”

Isak held him closer and kissed his cheek “Evy, shh… it’s ok… we’ll find out something… I promise you… I think it’s crazy too but I have always been told that this bonding in our nature is kind of crazy so…” Even looked into Isak’s eyes “But what if we can’t find a way…” Isak sighed a little rubbing Even’s back “Then I guess I have to kidnap you and we’ll fled the country…”

Even chuckled a little through the tears “Yeah… now you sound crazy too…” Isak nodded and leaned in giving him a quick kiss “Crazy about you… come let’s lie down and talk… let’s get to know each other”

And they did, they talked about a lot of random stuff but also about Isak’s studies, his hobbies, his friends and his family.

“I wish I could meet your friends someday, they sound amazing, especially that Vilde” Isak rolled his eyes and laughed “Well, she is special… that’s for sure… but you could meet them if you’d like too”

Even looked at him like he was crazy “And that would work out how…?” Isak chuckled “My friends have been after me for not holding a party celebrating my birthday, so tonight (Saturday) I’m hosting one in my apartment, it’s not a big party, but all my friends are attending”

Even looked down “I can’t Isak… if one of them recognizes me and send it out on social medias my dad would kill me… I was lucky enough you didn’t notice who I was when we first met” Isak nodded no “I will tell them, they have my back and would never do anything like that”

Even looked into Isak’s eyes “I can’t… I wish I could… but it’s too big of a risk…”  Isak sighed he understood but he wished Even would come.

Knock…. Knock…. Knock…. Knock… knock… knock…

Isak looked at Even and sat up “It’s already morning…” Even nodded and sighed “You better go change… I’ll let Mikael in…” Isak left for the bathroom and Even opened the door letting Mikael in who looked like he hadn’t slept all night.

“Did you have fun?” Even nodded and tried to smile “I just wish he didn’t have to go…” Mikael nodded “I understand…” Isak walked out wearing the tux from the night before and put the cloths he had been wearing on the bed “Well… let’s go…”

Isak took a hold of Even one more time giving him a kiss and then left out the door with Mikael. When the door was closed Even rushed into bed with Isak’s left clothes softly sobbing.

  * Oslo – Outside the castle – Saturday – 06.15



“Thank you for this Mikael” Mikael smiled at him and nodded “Your welcome, he has been my best friend all my life, I wish for him to be happy”

Isak was about to walk away but then he turned around “Mikael… could you do me one more big favor…” Mikael sighed and crossed his arms “What?”

“I’m hosting a little get together tonight, celebrating my birthday, I asked Even to come but he declined… could you maybe push him a little? My friends will be there and I promise they will understand the situation... it's 21.30… if only for an hour… it would mean the world to me…”

Mikael looked at him with big eyes “Isak…” Isak nodded no “Don’t say no… please just… ask him again for me…”

Mikael took a hand to his forehead “I must be crazy… ok….” Isak smiled big at him and gave him his address and phone number. “You won’t regret this!” with that Isak walked away.

Mikael looked at the number and sighed “Oh I will…”

 

    


	6. You Need To End This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Oslo – Castle – Even bedroom - Saturday – 10.26



Even was still lying in bed holding onto Isak’s hoodie, he hadn’t slept at all after Isak left he had just been thinking about what to do now but no options have accrued to him.

He sat up and looked himself in the mirror, he sometimes regretted he had gone out that night and meet Isak, it would be have been so much easier to just marry Chris if Isak wasn’t in is life.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, at first he thought it was Mikael checking up on him as he used to do but…

“Honey, can I come in?”

Even stiffened by his mother’s voice but then remembered Isak’s hoodie in his hands “Just a sec!” he ran over to his closet and hid it in the back of it and grabbed his deodorant so that he wouldn’t smell of Isak.

He then went over and opened the door “Hi mom…” She looked at him worried “How are you feeling?” Even sighed “Not very well… I’m totally beat…” She put a hand to his forehead and walked into his room, Even closed the door behind her.

“Honey, answer me truly… did you run away last night because you were scared of maybe going into heat?”

Even thought for a sec but then nodded slowly “Yes… it was really embarrassing…” The queen smiled softly at her son “Even, it’s ok you have been through so much the last couple of days and with an alpha around like Chris, I get it” Even blushed “Mom…” the queen chuckled “Stop being embarrassed! It’s ok, Chris is a handsome alpha, but I’m proud of you for turning away and not giving into it before... you know”

Even wanted so bad to tell his mom that he wasn’t going into heat at all and if he was it was probably because of another alpha “Thank you…”

“Chris and his parents have decided to leave today, but Chris really wanted to speak with you before he left… do you think you could manage? Just for a minuet… we will of course be with you if anything should happen?”

Even took a deep breath and nodded “I’ll just take a shower and change, I’ll be down in a sec…” the queen leaned in and hugged her soon tight “We love you, you know that right” Even nodded holding his mother tight as well “As I do you…”  

  * Oslo – Castle – West wing - Saturday – 11.15



“I’m glad you decided to come see me before we left, I missed you last night at the party” Even stood a little away from Chris and sighed “I’m sorry for leaving like I did… I just…” Chris nodded no “Your mother/ the queen told me about what happened, and I understand…”

Even blushed, why would she tell him! “Oh, ok then…” Chris smiled at him noticing Even being nervous “Can I come closer to you?” Even looked into Chris eyes and slowly nodded.

Chris walked up so they were an arm’s length apart “I want to ask you something before I do what I am about to do” Even looked into Chris eyes and nodded “Yes?”

“Are you in love with someone else…”

Even was conflicted “Sorry what?” Chris sighed “The boy from last night… who was he…” Even looked down “No one…”

“Even you stormed of together… and suddenly you disappear” Even tried his best to keep it together the next thing he was about to say would hurt so much “He was a friend, but he turned on me and I was upset so I ran… I told him I’m in love with you… and he got mad because he… was jealous?”

Chris suddenly soften up and smiled “You’re in love with me?” Even took a deep breath and nodded, he had begun to play with his fingers feeling like the worst human being on this earth.

Chris walked forward and captured Even in a kiss, Even didn’t kiss back to start but let it go giving into this, when Chris pulled away he smirked “I love you too…”

He then went down on one knee and took Even’s hand “Even Bech Næsheim, I think this bond could be the greatest bond ever, we want the same things and… oh god… I should have prepared this better… will you do me the honor of becoming my mate, my omega, my husband…?”

Even felt tears forming… what had he done…

  * Oslo – Castle – Even bedroom - Saturday – 14.36



Mikael had heard about the engagement from the servants but didn’t believe it he needed to hear it from Even himself. He went down to Even’s bedroom and knocked, but no one responded, he tried again and still nothing.

He then decided to go for it and went inside, no one was in there but he could hear the shower was on and someone sobbing.

He walked into the bathroom seeing Even sitting in the tube with all his cloths on and a knife in his hand.  

Mikael rushed to him and took the knife “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!” Even looked up at him “GIVE IT BACK! I want to end this!” Mikael nodded no “NO! EVEN GET IT TOGETHER MATE!”  

Even then began to cry hysterically, Mikael put the knife away and then helped Even out of the tub and just held him close “Shhh… I got you now…” Even nodded no “I’m the worst person in the world… I said yes… he loves me… I love someone else… but I had to say yes… the kings and queens was around us… Isak will found out soon… I don’t want to live this life anymore…”

Mikael held him tighter letting him sob trying his best to stay strong for his friend.

After Even had gotten his breathing under control he noticed Mikael was packing some stuff in a bag “What are you doing?”

Mikael looked at him “I’ll tell your mom and dad you want to go away for a couple of days, to get some space before the weeding arrangement…”

Even looked at him and sighed “Maybe it’s a good idea to get away”

Mikael then looked at his phone and nodded and then back at Even “But the real story is that you’ll be staying with Isak… I already texted him… you need to tell him about this… and you need to end this…”


End file.
